Problem: $ 66.6 \div 0.3 $
Answer: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div3={2}\text{ or }3\times{2} = {6}$ $66.6 \div 0.3 = 222$